


Snow Day

by tatersalad5001



Category: Voltron: Legendary Defender
Genre: Alternate Universe - Future, Alternate Universe - Roommates/Housemates, Alternate Universe - Superheroes/Superpowers, M/M, Slice of Life, temperatures in this fic are in fahrenheit!, there's only one actually given. be advised that this temperature in celsius is -23
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-01-18
Updated: 2018-01-18
Packaged: 2019-03-06 13:05:02
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,084
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/13411848
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/tatersalad5001/pseuds/tatersalad5001
Summary: Lance comes back from a freezing day of superhero work. Keith stayed home on this one.





	Snow Day

**Author's Note:**

> Hey! So this is actually an AU of an AU, a friend of mine has been working on a Voltron AU where everyone has superpowers, It's a Static Shock AU, actually, which I think is really cool! You don't need knowledge of Static Shock for this story, though, because trust me, I haven't seen Static Shock in like, ten years, and I only watched it if my brothers happened to have it on. Keith has heat powers and Lance has cold powers, and these affect them in ways, like, Keith's heat powers keep him really warm all the time. I may be a little incorrect on some of the specifics of those powers in my story, I apologize. The roommates thing is my own AU of the AU, and I have everyone here a little older than they are in Voltron canon, too. Apartment layout and stuff is based on both my house and my brother's apartment, which are almost similar, so it works. Also, there's mention of an episode of Family Feud; I promise this is an actual Family Feud episode that exists and that I saw. And the weather mentioned here is actually how the weather has been for the last month in my area. If you heard about the snow storms the northeast US has been getting, I've been in probably one of the worst areas of that in my state. In any case, I hope you enjoy!

Lance entered the apartment through the front door and shut it quickly behind him, back pressed against it. “I’m not going out there again,” he declared. “It’s soooooo cold.”

Keith poked his head out of the kitchen, drying a plate with a towel. “I don’t blame you.” He glanced over to look at the outside temperature display nearby. “It’s ten below zero.”

“Yeah, except you, heat man.” Lance pulled himself out of his winter coat, then his hero outfit. Under that, he still had on a warm sweater and warm pants. He glared at Keith, who was comfortable in shorts and a tank top, but he couldn’t keep a small smile off his face. “Why do villains always have to attack during the worst weather?” he asked.

“Why do they always have to attack in the middle of the woods?” Keith countered as he moved back into the kitchen. This plate was dry now; he started drying another one.

He should’ve been there to help fight the villain, they could’ve used his help. But the area was too rural. He didn’t want to start a big fire, cause any more damage than necessary. It was better off he stayed here. Sucked that these rural attacks were happening more often, though.

“Yeah, you’d think they’d go for the city. More people to terrorize, or whatever,” Lance agreed. He walked further into the apartment and looked at the temperature display, now paying attention to the inside temperature. “It does not feel like 70 degrees in here.”

“Hold on. Sit down,” Keith told him. He finished drying the plate and put it down, placing the towel near the rest of the washed dishes. Those could wait.

Lance did sit down, on the couch nearby. “We’ll need to take care of the snow before we got out again,” he said. “It’s snowing like crazy. Apparently we’ve gotten like four feet today? We’ll be stuck here.”

While he spoke, Keith left the kitchen. A blanket was sitting on a chair in their living area. He grabbed it and used his powers to warm it up. “Yeah, we’ll take care of it. Later,” he replied.

Taking care of the snow was, thankfully, pretty easy for them. No shoveling, no dealing with snow blowers. Keith melted enough snow for them to get in and out. Lance froze the resulting water and covered that with a dusting of snow, enough that they weren’t trying to get around on ice. It worked out well for them, took about two minutes. The neighbors were impressed, too, by their seeming dedication to the process. The two of them received several offers to blow out other driveways for a good amount of payment. They always refused.

Keith threw the now sufficiently warmed up blanket on top of Lance, who buried himself in it. “You got the bad guy okay?”

“Yeah, easy,” Lance assured him. He launched into a long, detailed, and enthusiastic explanation. Supposedly, he and Allura were the ones to take the guy down in the end, but they all worked as a team to get there, couldn’t have done it without anyone. He kept speaking, sound effects and everything, as Keith walked back into the kitchen. He was still listening, which Lance knew. Keith grabbed a mug, poured some hot cocoa powder into it. Filled it with mostly water, but added in a bit of milk. Holding the mug in his hands, Keith warmed it up with his powers as he went back to the living area.

“—and Allura was all , KSSSSH, and I ran in all, WOOSH, and we won!” Lance finished as Keith handed him the hot cocoa mug, which was now the perfect temperature. “Aw, thanks, you didn’t have to do that.”

Keith shrugged. “It’s no problem, I don’t mind. Besides, you’ll do the same thing for me when we get back to summer. It wasn’t a question. They both knew it; they’d had this arrangement going for a couple of years now. They both had been helping each other get through their least favorite months almost as soon as it all began, because they both knew what it was like.

Keith flopped down on the couch next to Lance.

“Yeah, I will. We make a pretty good team, you know.” Lance sipped his hot cocoa and glanced over at Keith. “I’m glad it worked out this way. It could’ve been different. We used to argue all the time, over everything.”

“Yeah, well.” Keith waved a hand. “That’s in the past now, we got over it. Grew out of it, I guess,” he declared. He stretched his arms out across the back of the couch, one of them behind Lance.

“I still started a lot of it, though,” Lance pointed out with a sigh. “You didn’t deserve any of that, and—“

“You don’t need to apologize,” Keith interrupted him. “Besides, I definitely started at least half of it, so don’t steal my credit.” He snorted, almost smiled for half a second, then his face dropped back into something more serious. “It probably annoyed us both before, but it doesn’t bug me anymore. We both had a lot going on. All that matters to me is that we’re on better terms now. I’m not going to hold that against you.”

Lance leaned over and pecked Keith on the cheek. “Thanks,” he told him. Then, with a smile, he added, “So what did you do while you were missing out on the hero stuff?”

“Washed dishes. Listened to Family Feud, for some reason,” Keith answered. Suddenly, his eyes lit up. “You’re never going to believe what this one guy did.”

“Oh?” Lance leaned towards him, all ears.

“See, the family won the car. They were jumping around and stuff, you know. And this guy, the heel on one of his shoes broke.” Lance started to laugh, but Keith shushed him. “It gets better. So, the guy tried to lean down to fix his shoe, and the other shoe did the same thing.”

“Seriously?” Lance snorted. “Both shoes?”

“Both shoes. The guy had to come out for the last round, too. They had to tell the host that the guy had to go out without shoes.”

Lance snickered. “That must’ve been something to watch. Definitely better than going out in this weather.”

“I wouldn’t have minded,” Keith answered with a shrug. “You know, if I would’ve been able to help.”

“Yeah, yeah.” Lance rolled his eyes. “We don’t all have heat powers, you know.”


End file.
